Everybody in Love
Now don't get me wrong, I'm not JLS's biggest fan. They're okay, but… you know. Song Everybody in love, go on put your hands up Everybody in love, go on put your hands up Everybody in love, go on put your hands up If you're in love, put your hands up You know you need someone when the need's so strong When they're gone you don't know how to go on So the whole world is stuck in a moment Standing still until they come back You accept that they've got things to do But sometimes in the end there's nothing left for you If hurt is missing your baby I've done too much of it lately 'Cause, every minute's like an hour, every hour's like a day Every day lasts forever, but what else am I gonna do? I'd wait forever and a day for you I'd wait up, wait up I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be? Missing you so deep, long as I'm where you're going to I'd wait forever and a day for you I'd wait up, wait up for you I'd wait up, wait up for you And even when we mad and say we're through Deep inside you feel the same way I do Might as well turn around and just end this 'Cause it's harder trying to stay mad I could tell you that you can't stay here Knowing just as soon as you disappear That I'll be missing you, baby Soon as you get up and you walk away Every minute's like an hour, every hour's like a day Every day lasts forever, but what else am I gonna do? I'd wait forever and a day for you I'd wait up, wait up I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be? Missing you so deep, long as I'm where you're going to I'd wait forever and a day for you I'd wait up, wait up for you Everybody in love, go on put your hands up Everybody in love, go on put your hands up Everybody in love, go on put your hands up If you're in love, put your hands up (Put your hands up) Everybody in love, go on put your hands up (Up) Everybody in love, go on put your hands up (Love) Everybody in love, go on put your hands up (Up) If you're in love, put your hands up (Put your hands up) Every minute's like an hour, every hour's like a day Every day lasts forever, but what else am I gonna do? I'd wait forever and a day for you I'd wait up, wait up I can't eat, I can't sleep, what else could it be? Missing you so deep Long as I'm where you're going to I'd wait forever and a day for you I'd wait up, wait up for you. Comment Write I love it! :D sweetness,awsomeness,everything good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your Comments Here! Category:Fanon Works Category:Songs